Transcending Time
by ShihaErichi
Summary: Kyou has traveled back in time ten years to change what happened in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. *chomp***

**Kyou: What are eating?**

**Me: CORN! *chomp***

**Kyou: Seriously, I can't believe someone like you could make up someone as great as me.**

**Me: *throw corn at Kyou but ends up getting hit by the corn* (I'll explain later)**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

_Who am I? _

_How did I get here? _

_Why can't I remember anything?_

_Why am I a cat?_

I pick up the gun blade next to me. I aim it at the wall and press the trigger. (He's no longer a cat) "Blast Drive!" I said. Suddenly, the wall exploded and I see a horrifying scene outside. Corpses are scattered everywhere. Some looked like soldiers while some looked like civilians.

"What are we doing here anyway?" a whiny female asked. I spotted a campfire nearby. I saw a dozen or so people, half are guys, half are girls all carrying weapons. "Now now Amy, we're here because the Knight Master said we might see something worth reporting. "_Soldiers". _I thought. Suddenly my mind was filled with stuff I don't remember, mostly about my name and my abilities.

Then a HUGE something went berserk and attacked. I jumped out of my hiding place startling the soldiers. I grabbed my gun blade and jumped into the air yelling "Blast Charge!" The tip of my gun blade released an impossibly huge bullet. It bore through its thick hide like a hot knife through butter, killing it in one attack.

"Impossible! He killed that demon (Not the humanoid kind.) in just one hit!" The redheaded female soldier said. "Who are you?" the indigo-haired soldier asked. My voice acquired a cold and steely edge as I said "I am Kyle Lionstrife. Ender of the Chaos of Light (Chaos of Light or CoL is an event okay? Not a group.) , Member of the DISSIDIA Faction, Wielder of the Legendary Phoenix Blade, the Last Warrior of Cosmos and the last Animus. You can call me Kyou." (I just mixed up a lot of games and animes.)

They all looked at me with a blank expression. "Look. I don't even know what I said. Can we just start over?" I told them. "Ooookaaay… Well, hi Kyou. We're the Grand Chase. I suppose you've heard of us?" The raven-haired man said. _Okay, then so they aren't soldiers._ I just shook my head. "Defeater of Kaze'aze? Saviors of Bermesiah? Ring any bells ?" He continued. "Nope. Never heard of ya." I said.

Then they had a group huddle. I overheard them saying something about bringing me to the Knight Master whoever that is.

When we finally arrived at "Kanavan", I was taken back by the number of people there were. Before we reached the castle however, I attracted a total of 32 teenage girls. The Grand whatchamacalit seemed to be used to this reaction from civilians though not one touched me . "Guys. A little help?" I asked. The leader, Elesis I think, said "Get used to it. That's nothing compared to the number Ronan and Lass attracts. I noticed they weren't with us. I saw them in the middle of a crowd of girls I had mistaken for a celebrity appearance.

When we reached the castle and saw the Knight Master, they introduced me. At first she greeted me with a warm smile but when she opened her eyes her expression changed into one of dread. "You should be dead."

She immediately reached for her sword but was stopped by the woman I presumed was the queen. "Stay your blade." She told her. "He's not him." Apparently, **him** was a person who was very important to the Knight Master because she had tears in her eyes.

"Introduce yourself!" the Queen requested. When I was done, the Queen was deathly pale. "I will allow you to join the Grand Chase tomorrow." She said, then he looked at Amy and said "Take him to his room." The moment she touched me I turned into a cat. Amy picked me up and took me to my room but not without taking me to hers first. Before I reached my room I was dizzy and about to puke luckily I turned back into a human before her very eyes. She watched as my paws turned into hands, my muscles becoming more human like, my face turning human and, oh I was naked.

She turned away red-faced slammed the door and ran to her room. Once I got dressed, I headed down to the kitchen, which by the way was like a warzone. Lass was hogging the cherry pie, Elesis was eating like there was no tomorrow, Jin and Sieghart were fighting over the chicken and the rest were just trying to avoid the flying food.

After dinner, I headed back to my room. (Which was really far away from the other's)

The next morning, I was assigned my initiation mission. It read:

Get 1 treant apple and defeat Wendy.

Rewards: Exp: 0 GP: 0

Additional Rewards:

Grand Chase Membership

I headed down to the Trial Forest to get an apple when, a monster that looked like a mushroom attacked me. All I had to do was swing my gun blade and it was over. When I reached the treant, I threw an apple at me. I caught it out of the air and put it in my backpack. The treant was insulted, probably because the apple was an attack not a gift. *sigh* I guess I'll have to kill it.

I jumped up and shouted "Tornado Array!" I shot multiple bullets at it weakening it, then I landed allowing me to run circles around the treant (literally) all the while I was running I was releasing explosive gas and when the treant was in the middle of it, I pressed the trigger. (so far all he has been using is Gun Mode skills, not Sword Mode or Twin Mode giving him a total of six skills) The gas exploded leaving nothing but a smoking crater where the treant used to be.

After delivering the apple, I headed to Trial Tower. I wondered as I killed monsters_ What kind of monster is this Wendy? _ Oh well. With a name like that, I bet its harmless. When I got to the Boss Chamber I got my answer and I was dead wrong.

It was a gorilla-like monster with *fast forward* (We all know what Wendy looks like, right?)

I dodged it Ice Breath then I slid the blade of my gun blade upward, allowing for Sword Mode. I rushed at Wendy, leaving behind sparks. Then I unleashed all the heat stored up in one devastating attack, "Pyro Cutter!" (It's only his 1st skill, oh and he already unlocked all his jobs so there will be no job change missions for him) Flames extended from my sword the I spun it in the air a few times generating more heat, then in one fluid downward motion, sent the heat waves cutting through Wendy.

When I got back to the castle, the first thing I heard was a scream. I saw Arme staring at me with a scared expression. "Arme it's me, Kyou" I said. She calmed down a bit and said "Oh. It's really surprising to see someone covered in dirt and monster blood like that." Then she touched my bare arms and Poof! I was a cat.

When I cleaned up and returned to human, I headed to the common room and reported to the Knight Master. "Before you may join, you will have to accomplish one other thing. You must defeat a member of the Grand Chase." She told me coldly.

The next morning, my opponent was decided. It was Sieghart.

_~Flashback~_

"_So, who'll be Kyou's opponent?" Elesis asked. The others shrugged. "How about Ryan?" Sieghart said. "Great idea!" Lire said. "Huh? Why me?"Ryan said with a scared look on his face "Sieghart should fight him. He's immortal." "That makes sense." Mari said._

_~End of Flashback~_

"The match will start soon." Jin told me. "Okay. I'll be there." I replied.

When I got there, they were all already waiting. "Where have you been?" Sieghart demanded. I tried to reply but he cut me off. "You know what? Just start okay?"

He made the first move. "Flame Sword!" He said as he sent violent flames from the ground by scraping his sword on the ground. _Copycat_ I thought. I easily dodged it and counterattacked with "Tornado Array!" He blocked the bullets with his HUGE sword. _Where did that come from? _ Then something weird happened. He acquired a purple aura and a mad look in his eye. "RUN!" Ronan warned. "You'll die if you keep this up!"_Too late._ "This is your end!" Sieghart said his voice a little more menacing than before. "Dark Unlimited Blade!" Several swords appeared above me, circling around me. Then Sieghart dashed around at lightning speed, each time he tried to slash at me with a sword from the circle. I dodged every single one except the last hit. He crashed down on me painfully. "It's over." He said. "No, it's not." I said staggering to get up.

They others looked surprised that I was still alive. Then he rushed at me then he split his sword and attacked me several times. "Highlander Assault!" I guess that's what he calls it. Oh well, I guess it's rude not to attack. I slid my blade into Sword Mode and attacked him. "Ninja Attack!" I shouted. I ran and slid in a square each time leaving a clone of myself. After I slid into my starting point I dashed at him as well as my clones. I hit him repeatedly until he was eventually launched into the sky. Then I activated my ability. "Ragnarok!" (Let me explain. My OCs has nine skills and has three skill branches meaning alt-skills can be activated after a skill. He has one alt-skill per three skills.) I jumped and slashed downwards along with my clones. Sieghart was knocked unconscious after the attack as my clones dissipated.

The others had expressions of awe after they saw what did to Sieghart. "Welcome to the Grand Chase." the Knight Master said coldly through gritted teeth.

The next morning, I was assigned a mission. I was to rescue a girl who, like me, lost her memories but sometimes says things about her past but doesn't know anything about what she says. "Rescue her from who?" I asked. "From Ashtaroth."

**Me: Well, that's my longest story so far.**

**Kyou: Why'd you have to make me an amnesiac?**

**Me: Shut up or I'll make you like the next OC I'll make up.**

**Kyou: You mean next chapter? *gulp***

**Me: *smile* Yes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry about not describing my OC last chapter.**

**Kyou: You lousy author! Now no one knows what I'm like.**

**Me: Okay. You've made me mad. I'll definitely make you like Vayle and I already made her like you.**

**Kyou: *gulp* Oh no! I'm sorry! Please change your mind!**

**Me: *evil laugh* Never! Anyway, Vayle can you say the disclaimer?**

**Vayle: Sure! ShaErichi does not own Grand Chase! He only owns the plot and me and Kylie.**

**Kyou: Stop calling me that!**

Kyle's Profile

Full Name: Kyle Lionstrife

Weapon: Gun Blade

Job: (see his introduction to the GC in Chapter 1)

Hair Color: White

Eye color: Black

Vayle's Profile

Full Name: Vayle Nightstalker

Weapon: Staff

Job: Telekinetic

Hair color: Black and Long

Eye color: Black

: Chapter 2: The Escape

"Wait a minute. You want me to go to Ashtaroth's place, sneak in, the save a girl I don't even know alone?" I exclaimed. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." The Knight Master said. Okay. Now I know she's crazy. I don't know who this Ashtaroth is but from the way the others talk about him I bet he's a real piece of work. "No! I won't go and that's final." I told her.

_A few minutes later_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered to myself. I just snuck in Ashtaroth's place through an open window. Yes, he left the window open. When I reached the dungeon, there were three guards. I used a new skill I learned on the way. "Time Freeze." I muttered. The guards stopped moving, so did a few flies and a droplet of water falling from the ceiling. I walked up to the guards and shot them on the chest on bullet at a time.

I unfroze time to let my work take effect. Sure enough, all three guards died on the spot with a clueless expression on their faces. (To all readers, If you're wondering "Why doesn't he just freeze time then get the girl and get the hell outta there?" That skill does not drain mana but drains his life per minutes used. 1 second of time frozen = 1 second gone from his life.)

I went inside to see a row of cells. I found the girl in a cell far from the door. I broke the bars and grabbed her and ran outside. We were in a place called the Elven Forest according to my map when night fell. I set her down beside a log.

While I cleaned her wounds, I noticed that she wasn't a child like I originally thought. She was a teenager like me. Embarrassed, I crawled away as she woke up. "Who are you?" She said. "Shhh. I got you out of that place before you could get hurt more." I told her. She looked at me with a new look in her eyes. One of… _crap!_ *shiver* adoration and *shiver again* Don't make me say it. Let's just say it was enough to make me get out of there without looking back. _ Wait. I just can't let a hurt girl out alone. _

When I got back to the camp, she was gone. I looked around only to see her asleep in my tent. _Damn it. Guess I'll sleep on the dirt._

The next morning I woke up to see black eyes looking into mine. "Aaaaahhhh!" I exclaimed. Moving backwards, I hit my head on a log so hard I blacked out. I woke up to see the girl lying next to me. She said "I have a name you know? It's Vayle, so can you please stop calling me "girl" in your mind." "How'd you know?" I said surprised. "I'm a telekinetic." She answered. _Okay… so far this day just got more awkward._ "Why were you trapped in there?" I asked her. She blushed before answering. " I was wandering through the forest. I didn't know how I got there or who I was at the time."_Okay. So far we scored a two on the similarity chart. _"All I know was I had a staff that never broke. " I felt my mind hurt, like it was trying to access information that wasn't there anymore. "The guy in armor, Ashtaroth, I think was interested in me and my abilities. He took me to his place and started torturing me into telling him where the remaining DISSIDIA members were. Again my mind hurt as I remembered several faces.

"So what's your name?" She asked. "You're kidding right? You read my mind, without permission by the way, but you didn't even bother to learn my name?" I practically yelled. She blushed "Well, sorry! I can only read the thoughts. I can't access info you're not thinking." _Okay. So she's not a complete telekinetic._ "I heard that!" She interrupted my thoughts. "My name is Kyle Lionstrife. Ender of the Chaos of Light , Leader of the DISSIDIA Faction (I did a little editing.) , Wielder of the Legendary Phoenix Blade, the Last Warrior of Harmony and the last known Animus. You can call me Kyou."

Her eyes became glassy as she said "I am Vayle Nightstalker, companion to the leader to the DISSIDIA faction, Bearer of the Elder Dragon Staff, the Last Pawn of Discord and an Animus." When we finished we both rubbed our heads and had clueless expressions at what we just said. I guess she remembered more than I did cause she said "You're from the DISSIDIA? You just said you're the leader right? And I said I was your companion…" Her voice trailed off. Then we realized what we just said. We both turned red when we pieced things together. _I am the leader… I am the companion… _Those words kept echoing in my mind. _Does that mean that we're um.. you know, um… forget it! _Then I realized that she was staring at me with those eyes that creeped me out earlier.

"You want something or do you just like staring at me?" I asked her. She must've realized she was staring at me cause she looked away redder than the frenzied orcs behind us. WHAT? Behind us! "Run!" she said. "No! We fight." I told her as I charged the orcs. I slid my gun blade into Twin Mode allowing both Sword and Gun modes. "Slash Storm Array!" I shot multiple bullets into the air, then I slashed at the orcs caught in the attack wounding some, killing others. Then the bullets I shot into the air extended into spears of light crashing down on some orcs. I saw an orc fighting its own when I saw Vayle in a trance-like state muttering "Body Snatch."

Then the head orc, a real piece of work, was huge with bulky arms and legs. As if on cue Vayle shocked it with lightning "Telekinetic Shock!" While it was distracted, I froze time (in skills he's not affected by the side effect.) then I shot multiple bullets at him and slashed him from behind. Then I built up power in my gun blade then released it all in one stroke. Oh and the bullets and waves I released were still in mid-air.

~Vayle's POV~

Kylie (that's what I call him) suddenly appeared behind the orc, which was hit at the same time with shockwaves and bullets, and said "Time Barrage."

He looked into his map to see where we were and we barely crossed the forest when night fell. I heard his thoughts. They were_ "Man! How can I make it back to the castle with this girls tagging along. She's like a magnet for trouble." _

Despite his attitude and his thinking of me, I can't help but feel attracted to him. He looked so… so… *** with his white hair… *fast forward (content is not for kids or for people with extremely clean minds)* When he fell asleep I couldn't find any place to sleep so I lied down next to him in his tent. _Seriously, is it that hard to put up a tent for a cute young girl?_

I dreamt as I slept. I dreamed that me and Kylie were engaged. I felt that this wasn't made up, like it really happened before, but that's impossible right?

I woke up next morning to find myself still cuddling Kylie. I got up and made breakfast when Kylie muttered in his sleep. He said "Vayle…" He kept saying my name again and again and again until he woke up sweating.

He ate the food I made without a single complaint which was for him a compliment. We kept going until we could see a castle in the distance. "Yes! Kanavan at last!" Kylie said. I guess he didn't see that huge hellish figure with the skeletal army.

~Kyou's POV~

I was so happy to come back that I didn't notice at first the HUGE devil looking guy with a wicked gleaming sword. I reached the gates to see my friends in the fight of their lives. Each of them was taking on 3 or more skeleton warriors that just kept reforming no matter how you broke them apart.

Me and Vayle joined in. Elesis spotted us and said "Hey. You're late. Who's your girlfriend?" She asked. I was surprised she could still joke at a time like this. "Blast Drive!" I said taking out 3 skeletons at once. Not bad but compared to the numbers left, we didn't stand a chance as we were right now.

Suddenly, my weapon began to glow and take on the form of two claymores. I took one touch and suddenly remembered everything about them. I took on a completely different stance from what I used before. I drew my swords and brandished them. Then I rushed an entire platoon of skeletons and took them out in one "Gladius Arch!" (2nd skill) Six swords were summoned around me. I jumped then I shot each sword to the ground one at a time killing multiple monsters. Each sword burst into feathers then I activated my alt-skill for the job "Blade Vortex!" Each feather turned into a javelin crashing down on the monsters causing mass destruction.

The others were beginning to pick up the pace, defeating their fair share (Hey! Three consecutive rhyming words!) of monsters. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vayle takin down 2 monsters at a time with that lightning spell of hers.

Once the army was finished all that remained was the General. "Gardosen" They called him. He said "Stop I shall only battle against whom I deem worthy. I deem thou worthy of falling by my blade!" He gestured to me.

I took the first move. I activated my first skill which was more like a buff than an attack. "Blade Wing!" My swords turned into six swords of light all around my back like wings. "Ha! Does thou believe thy can defeat me with thine spell?" Gardosen said. "I shall shatter it like glass against a hammer!"

He sent 2 meteors from somewhere to crush me but my Blade Wing deflected it automatically. I attacked with my strongest skill so far "Ethereal Blade Tornado!" The six swords multiplied into 30 ethereal blades, then I wielded each blade as if it was a single sword, not a part of 30 swords. Slashing and hacking, I weakened Gardosen slowly. Then I hit him in a way that he was launched into the air. The I sent each sword shooting towards him (a lot like the Abyss Knight's Tornado Stinger) When I ran out of swords I activated another alt-skill. "Sword Master!" Every sword returned and circled him while slashing him. When my skill was over, he was still alive. Badly injured but alive. He opened portal and sunk through it while saying "I shall remember this insult!"

All I have to say to that was "Bring. It. On."

I was welcomed like a hero that night. Vayle was given a membership to the rand Chase due to her help in fighting Gardosen. It would have been a perfect moment if not for Vayle saying "So where do I sleep Kylie?" loud enough for the whole Grand Chase to hear at the same time looking at me with her eye like before when I first met her.

Let's just say I was teased and humiliated that night. To make matters worse, They assigned Vayle to sleep in my room while they construct a new wing in the castle where Vayle's room is located.

**Me: Well, that's done.**

**Kyou: I hate it when she calls me that.**

**Me: What? Kylie?**

**Kyou: Yes! I hate it when she says that.**

**Vayle: Kylie!**

**Kyou: Speak of the devil.**

**Me: I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Please comment and review**


	3. Side Story 1

**Me: To all people wondering if I'm accepting OCs. Well, I'm accepting.**

**Kyou: Mr. Author! Get Vayle away from me.!**

**Vayle: Kylie! There you are! *pulls Kyou towards the castle by his sleeve (because if she touched his bare skin he will turn into a cat.)**

**Me: As you readers can see, I will make the life of anyone who pisses me off miserable. (Just kidding. Seriously though, don't piss me off.) Kyou, can you say the disclaimer?**

**Kyou: Sure! Whatever! Just get her away from me!**

**Me: Vayle, I think I hear a cat somewhere.**

**Vayle: Kiiiiiiiiiittyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Kyou: Thanks! ShaErichi does not or will ever own GC.**

**Vayle: Liar! There's no kitty! *mind controls me to write something embarrassing for Kyou and good for her***

Kyou's Profile (Cat Form)

Color: White

Eyes: Black

Size: Average

Vayle's Profile (Cat Form)

Color: Black

Eyes: Gold

Size: A little smaller than Kyou's Cat Form

Side Story: The Dream

It all began with one quiet morning, "Kylieeee!" Okay, maybe not so quiet. "Kylieeee! Elesis is bullying me!" Vayle said. (I guess we all know who that is. After all she is the **ONLY** one who Kyou allows to call him that.) "Am not!" Elesis said, voice dripping with false innocence. "Will you all just get out?" I shouted. Vayle looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Are you sure?" She said voice like she was near tears. (Now, you guys might think I like her for falling for that but, I hate crying It's really noisy and annoying.) "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" I said. "So can I stay?" She asked. 'As long as you move in to your room as soon as you've finished furnishing it. Okay?" I said. "Ehem…" Man, I forgot all about Elesis! She was standing there even before we started talking.

"This little conversation will be the topic of Amy's gossip for weeks!" She said running out he door. "Time Freeze." I said. I caught up to her in no time due to the effect of my spell. I gotta say she got pretty far given the time she had before I froze time. Then someone touched me. _Impossible! I froze time! _I looked up to see… Vayle. _She can resist my spell? _"Yes, I can." She said. Anyway, I kicked Elesis' foot then put Ronan in front of her. (Yes. I moved Ronan himself) Then Vayle got Mari's camera then I undid my spell. She tripped due to my kick and fell headfirst unto Ronan who was also knocked down. Click! Who would've thought that that simple sound was enough was enough to make Elesis madder than a wild bull chasing after a sunburned guy wearing red clothes that were soaked in tomato juice? Answer: I did.

I slid the pictures under the doors of the rest of the member excluding Ronan and Elesis. Minutes later, you could hear Elesis' outraged screams and the giggling of the female members.

(To all readers wondering when the thing Vayle made me write is. It begins… Now! Okay maybe not right now, but soon! Soon!)

A few hours later, all the other Chasers had missions, even the queen and the Knight Master had duties to attend to. So all who was left was me Vayle and the pets of the Chasers. Wait. Scratch that, the Chasers brought their pets with them. So me and Vayle were the only ones in the castle. I started to feel nervous. If Vayle would me nicknames and make her feelings for me apparent even when the other were around, I shuddered at what she might do if the others **weren't **around.

~Vayle's POV~

Yay! The others aren't here! That means I can be upfront with Kylie with what I feel for him! I went to my room, which was fully furnished for a long time by the way, to get some things. I heard Kylie say "Vayle? Where are you?" _Yay! He's looking for me! _I went to where he was to see him changing into common clothes. "Where're you going?" I said. "He must've been surprised cause he jumped back and drew his swords. "Oh it's just you." He said then he got out and went outside. Of course I followed him. After all, what girl wouldn't follow the guy they like when they were acting weird?

I followed him until the gate. I guess he knew I was following him because, he disappeared. I felt someone grab my arm then I turned into a cat. I looked up and saw Kyiie looking down on me. I blushed. (Wait, do cats blush?) "So your Anima was a cat too huh?" He said. He picked me up and carried me back inside. While he was carrying me, I reverted back to human. (He was carrying Vayle by the stomach OK?) My body lengthened as my face returned to normal. My limbs extended and turned human. After the metamorphosis I was fully human, and naked. It came to me that I was still in his arms and he was still clutching my stomach.

My face turned redder than Elesis and a bad day, sorta like earlier. "C-c-can y-y-you l-l-let g-go p-please?" He didn't seem to realize where he was holding on. Then he looked at my red face, his hands and then he realized I was human and where he was holding on. He let go very quickly. When I got dressed, we went outside because I was humiliated in front of him. He took me shopping for stuff. First, I took him to the clothes store where I chose some clothes. I wore them in the dressing room then showed them to Kylie. He turned red when he saw me in an dress. It was black with the skirt barely reaching my knees. It was strapless and a little tight but I decided to buy it anyway.

~Kyou's POV~

When Vayle showed me how she looked in the dress. The sight was enough to make me look away in embarrassment. To my surprise, she only bought the dress nothing more, nothing less. She seemed thirsty when we got out. "Do you want a drink or something?" I asked her. She nodded. I went to get some . When I got back, I saw two guys with her. They noticed me then I gave them a look that could make even grown men scream "Mommy!" She gave me a look that I wasn't sure meant. Guilt? Surprise? Adoration? Oh well, I decided not to think about it much. When we got back, it was already dark. I wasn't surprised when the others were already there waiting. "Where were you two?" Elesis half-asked, half-shouted. "Somewhere." I told her. Amy noticed the bag Vayle had and squealed. "It looks like they went on a date!" "We did not!" Me and Vayle answered simultaneously. "Wow. How was it?" Jin teased. "I did not ask her out!" I told him. I headed to my room to see Vale already sleeping on the bed. I lied down beside her then put a divider between us.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up to see Vayle's sleeping face close to mine. I got out of bed to see the others in my room. "So you guys share the room, huh?" Elesis teased. "It's only temporary. We agreed that she could sleep here until her room's finished." I said, trying to hide my face. "But her room's been done for about a week now." Arme said. That got my attention. "You didn't know?" Arme said surprised. I looked at the sleeping girl on my bed. Wait. She wasn't asleep. She looked like she was awake for quite a while now. I guess she heard every single word of our conversation.

When the others left, she said "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you more since the new wing is on the other side of the castle." She started to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." I said. She got her stuff and started to go down the hall. I caught up to her and asked if I could carry her stuff since it was still a long distance from here. "Thanks… Kylie." She said. That caught me by surprise. I hadn't been called that for a long time, so that was sorta refreshing to be called something else other than "Kid" or "Vayle's Knight in shining armor."

When we got to her room, I was winded. She was right. It was far from mine. It okay in a girly way. I put it down next to the bed. _Soft._ I thought. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty soft." Vayle said. I remembered she could read thoughts. "You girls have it good." I said. "I guess, but it isn't complete without you." She answered. I looked her right in the eye, leaned in then…

~Vayle's POV~

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I woke to see Amy bouncing on my bed. "Amy! Stop please!" "Sorry."

"What do you want?" I asked. "It's time for a meeting." *sigh* _I guess it was a dream_ I thought _Too bad it didn't happen for real. _ *sigh*

**Me: Well that's that.**

**Vayle: Too bad it was a dream T_T**

**Kyou: You actually have dreams like that?**

**Vayle: Why? What do you dream about?**

**Kyou: *flashback***

**Me: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Vayle! Can you stop hugging Kyou long enough to say the disclaimer?**

**Vayle: OK! I'll be back, Kylie!**

**Elesis: *snicker***

**Kyou: Get out! *push Elesis out the metaphorical door***

**Vayle: ShaErichi does not own GC. Only me and Kylie!**

**Kyou: Stop calling me that!**

**Me: Oh, and there will be a new OC here.**

**Vayle: *back to hugging Kyou* Yay, a new friend!**

Chapter 3: Friends and Allies

"Come on. Come on. Come on!" Vayle woke up. "We're finally gonna meet the rest of the members." _I can't believe she woke me up for that. _I got up, changed clothes then headed downstairs. I saw a furry person walk by. I followed it until it said "I know you're there you know." Okay it was a she. "I'm Blade, a member of Grand Chase as well." She seemed to not like me much. "So any other members I should know about?" I asked. To my surprise she smiled a little and said "Stay tuned and you might just meet them all."

I went down to the main hall and saw the others with Blade and guy who wore a suit with 00 printed in front of it. "Hey." I said. "I see you've met Blade." I saw the Knight Master looking at me. "Yeah. I kinda spied on her." I admitted. "I see. Well, you won't get to meet all the members today." She said. "They're all busy with their personal or assigned missions." Then left for her mission. _Personal? Okay this is getting weird._ I thought. I was introduced to the quiet guy. "Vayle, Kyou. Meet Zero. Zero meet our two newest lovebirds, Kyou and Vayle." Arme said. "You've met Blade and you've seen Dio and Ley the first time we met. _The first time? _ "Oh, right when I blew up that demon to pieces." I said. I remembered 12 people but never wondered where the other two were since that day. They simply ignored me when I tried to talk to them.

I was approaching Dio when, "Ashtaroth is here!" a guard said before fainting. We all got our weapons of choice, meaning Elesis :Dual Sword (that's what we call it here in GCPH) Lire: Giant Bow, Arme: Battle Staff, Ronan: Tyrfing, Lass: Daggers, Ryan: Storm Pike/Blade, Amy: Pandora, Jin: Gauntlet, Seighart: Soluna, Mari: Maverick, Dio: Rake Hand, Ley: Summons, Me: Twin claymores, Vayle: Elder Dragon Staff and Telekinetic Powers, Blade: Pistols, Zero: Grandark

~Vayle's POV~

With all the commotion outside, we all went to get our weapons and readied ourselves for a fight we would never forget. I prepared myself by silently and quickly exercising my telekinesis. I was the last person out. When Ashtaroth saw me he smiled and said "Ah! My little escaped psychic. You shall be back where you started, in a cell." Kylie stepped in front of me and said "She's not goin anywhere." "I assume by your tone and determination you were the one who invaded my palace, killed my men and rescued her from her cell?" Ashtaroth said. Kylie stayed silent. "You dare insult me with your silence and rebellion?" Ashtaroth said definitely pissed off now. He still stayed silent. (by now I guess you all figured out Kyou was giving Ashtaroth the silent treatment to piss him off.)

"Ha! You're insults shall do you no good." Ashtaroth said even though it was pretty obvious he was seriously pissed off. He attacked us with a beam of dark energy. Thankfully we all dodged it. I looked around and saw that Ashtaroth brought friends to this party. He smiled and said "You did not think I would be foolish enough to come alone did you?" Tons of Frenzied Orcs and Dark Elves broke through Kanavan's gate. The few remaining guards were slashed and bashed out of their way.

I saw Elesis with an expression of pure anger, she charged Ashtaroth in a frenzy of attacks. We were all busy with the hundreds of monster Ashtaroth brought with him. After we had all cut down our share of orcs and dark elves, we were all tired. Elesis suddenly was smashed into a wall in front of our eyes. This forced Seighart into Rage Mode. He lunged at Ashtaroth but his attack was dodged and he was hit by a wave of pure dark energy sending him straight into a wall. The others left me, Kyou and the three demons to take care of his minions.

Things were not looking so well for the others. Ronan summoned ethereal blades, cutting everything around him then shooting them at Ashtaroth. (Tornado Stinger). Lire was shooting arrows upwards so fast it rained arrows. (Chakram), Lass was throwing kunai that exploded on contact while spinning at Ashtaroth (Raven Walker). Ryan was in Magnus Dan form summoning dragons from who-knows-where to come crashing down on Ashtaroth (Lord of Valhalla). Amy was shooting bullet after bullet and throwing grenades periodically (Bomber Girl). Arme was making waves and waves of colossal comets hit Ashtaroth (Deep Impact). Jin was sending his Fist of 10,000 Hells one after another. Elesis and Seighart had recovered and joined in. Elesis spun then shot a wave of pure energy (Chaos Savior Up) while Seighart was slashing Ashtaroth with swords he summoned out of nowhere (Dark Unlimited Blade). Mari was shooting a multi-colored laser carried by well, people in multi colored suits *note: Idr what it was called* (Go Power Rangers! *this is an expression not the skill name*). Blade was ending barrage of bullets at Ashtaroth while climbing up buildings. Zero was plainly slashing at Ashtaroth. A whirlwind, explosion and a tidal wave of power surrounded him (Ashtaroth) and imploded. The dust cleared to see that he (Ashtaroth) was quickly regenerating (what the hell?).

"Did you actually think that you, mortals, could defeat me?" He said then laughed. He shot a beam at the other Chasers. Ronan and Amy, who were closer to the AoE (Area of Effect) of the blast, were consumed in flames. The others dodged it with minor injuries. I looked at the sight to see a force field covering both Chasers. Ronan collapsed over an unconscious Amy as the rest of his mana was drained maintaining the force field. Outraged, Seighart sent a wave of energy at the enemy. Ashtaroth blocked it with his hand. When me and Kyou finished the minions we joined the others in the fray. I was shocked to see a sphere of electricity fly at Arme and Lire. Lass blocked it with himself, his face contorted with pain as the electricity arced through every part of his body. Ryan was smashed into a building as though Ashtaroth was swatting an annoying fly. Lire was hit with a huge arrow of energy, Elesis tried to block the attack, but was blown away with Lire. Jin went into burning mode and charged Ashtaroth. He simply punched the ground and sent a shockwave that sent Jin flying. Dio and Ley were blasted with magic beams before they could react, knocking them both unconscious. _Click_. You could hear Zero's calm demeanor go away to be replaced with anger. "Prickle Rush!" Spikes/tentacles from Grandark wrapped around Ashtaroth, rendering him immobile. While he was distracted, Zero attacked. He was about to slash Ashtaroth's face in half when Ashtaroth opened his hand and blasted Zero in midair. Blade was owhere to be seen leaving, me, Kyou and Seighart still standing. Ashtaroth smiled triumphantly and said "Surrender and you shall be spared a painful fate." "Surrender? You have got to be out of your mind." Seighart said. He ran at a breakneck pace then he swung Soluna, sending a wave of black energy at Ashtaroth. He simply redirected it hitting Seighart in midair.

Kyou attacked with his Gladius Arch, each sword digging into Ashtaroth. Then each sword burst into feathers covering Ashtaroth. "Blade Vortex!" Each feather extended into a spear, stabbing Ashtaroth multiple times, but Ashtaroth just kept on regenerating. Then from out of nowhere two streaks of black and gray began harassing Ashtaroth. When he was knocked down, the streaks halted to a stop revealing Blade and a humanoid gray wolf. "Hey. Sorry I'm late." The wolf said. "The wolf is Nate. He's a Chaser too." _Okay then. More reinforcements. I thought. _Suddenly, BOOM! Blade and Nate disappeared from my sight as a beam hit the spot where they were standing a few seconds ago. They reappeared on top of a destroyed building. Blade got out what looked like a gem and said "Chaos Control!" Waves of energy blasted Ashtaroth but he just regenerated again. He shot lasers at them. They dodged it in the nick of time. "Ethereal Blade Tornado!" 30 swords of light were expertly wielded simultaneously, slashing and cutting Ashtaroth. The cheater just kept on regenerating as fast as he was hurt. "Sword Master!" each sword came back and repeatedly slashed Ashtaroth, but no matter how much he was injured he regenerated. He hit Kyou with his arm, sending him flying. Blade and Nate kept on attacking but Ashtaroth simply sent shockwaves across the ground through punching the ground. Blade jumped but Nate tripped and was kicked into a wall. Blade climbed up statues and buildings (which were mostly destroyed.) shooting Ashtaroth with her guns. Then the building she was standing on crumbled. She lost her footing long enough for Ashtaroth to attack.

She narrowly evaded one laser but didn't see the orb flying towards her. She was absorbed into the orb and then the orb exploded sending Blade into the air then crashing down into the ground below. Then my staff glowed in a bright light then shifted shape. The carved dragon head had turned into a shining emerald orb. Even though this was my first time to see this, at least the first time I remember, I wasn't surprised and saw it coming. "So the Time Mage finally reveals her true powers." Ashtaroth said. "Time Mage? Me?" I said, uncertain. "Yes, little girl. You are the one who can freely control time with no limits." I couldn't believe my own ears. "Join me and we shall have control over all the continents." Ashtaroth said. "Does this?" I said as I blasted him with energy. ",answer your question?" "Foolish girl!" He said returning fire with a blast of energy."Time Accelerator!" I simply made its time accelerate, making it dissipate before it could reach half of the distance between me and Ashtaroth. "Power Returner!" I made the time of the other Chasers go backward until they were at the strongest they had ever been. They stood up the feeling much, much stronger. Then I slowed down Ashtaroth's healing ability so it would heal as fast a normal person without magic. We attacked the him as a team (something they didn't do in the first battle.

Ronan and Kyou used their 3rd skills (they were almost the same since I based Kyou's skill on Ronan's Tornado Stinger) All the other Chasers could see were 30-40 ethereal swords all hitting Ashtaroth.

~Kyou's POV~

Since Ashtaroth's healing ability was almost usless I didn't feel the need to activate my alt-skill. (aka. JF) Then Ronan opened up a huge rune and we sent our swords shooting through it, supercharged ethereal blades hitting one enemy who had lost the ability to regenerate. Unfortunately, he was still not defeated. Arme made meteors fall from the sky while Elesis crushed them to maximize the crash AoE. Ten I turned their time backwards so the meteor fragments all resumed their original sizes, (she didn't make the fragments together, she made them bigger.) causing so much more pain.

The others didn't need to do anything since after the dust cleared, Ashtaroth retreated. We all cheered then I said "What do we do with this mess? Vayle, can you clean this up before the Queen or the Knight Master arrives?" "No problem." Vayle said as she turned everything back to normal. (excluding the monster which Vayle sent back from where they came from.) She even revived the guards and erased their memories so wouldn't say anything about what happened here.

When the Knight Master came back, we all pretended that nothing had happened. "Nothing happened, I trust?" She said. "Nope, nothing." Ronan said "No monsters attacked and Ashtaroth did not almost kill us." Elesis stepped on his foot, shutting him up effectively. Then she dragged him up to her room, and few minutes later a beat up Ronan came down with a happy Elesis. Well, just another day in paradise


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: I forgot. If any of you are wondering why the abilities of Vayle and Kyle are too cheatish, that's already their 4****th**** jobs, okay? Oh and all my stories from now on will start with Kyle's POV.**

**Kyou: Hey! Stop calling me by my real name! And why'd you say that there will be a new OC last chapter? You didn't include one.**

**Me: I never said it was mine did I? and how come you let Vayle call you that? **

**Kyou: *blush and look away***

**Vayle: Hey!**

**Me and Kyou: Speak of the devil.**

**Vayle: I'll say it before you ask. Disclaimer: ShaErichi does not-(cut off by me)**

**Me: I think they get it. I'm gonna include a new OC too. I sent Satohika358 the details.**

**Vayle: Is she gonna be nice?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Vayle: Yay!**

**Me: But she's gonna be your rival for Kyou.**

**Kyou: *spit out water he was drinking* Say what?**

**Vayle: I won't let her get Kylie! *hugs Kyou very tightly***

**Kyou: Can't. . . .breathe. *faint* **

**Chapter 4: Friend and Allies Part 2**

I woke up early because someone was banging on my door. I opened the door to see Elesis. "What the hell?" I said. "Come on!" She said "it's an emergency!" I ran inside, got changed then followed her. We went to the Great Hall. I thought this was the meeting place but she kept on running. We passed the kitchen, the library and the Queen's Chamber. We stopped in front of Vayle's room. I thought something happened to her because of how Elesis was acting.

I opened the door hurried in to see… Vayle with the other girl members wearing something she would've never worn herself. She was wearing a black skintight suit that exposed her stomach part, sides and her back. It covered her chest, shoulders and her lower body. She also wore white mantle and black knee high boots. In other words, she wore something that would've been haunting me in my nightmares if anybody but she was wearing it because for me, it kind of suited her.

Then I remembered why I was there in the first place. I turned around to face Elesis to see all the other male members staring at Vayle, with the exception of Ronan and Seighart who were the most chivalrous of the Chasers. The rest were staring at her dumbfounded until the other female members started to push them out of the room. When we were alone she could talk again. Her face was really red. She said "So how do I look?" Of course I wouldn't give my _**honest **_opinion of how she looked I that outfit cause if I did it would make her hug me again like before. "You look okay." I told her. She hugged me anyway "Thanks." She told me before kissing me on the cheek. My face felt hot. She's never kissed me before. Does that mean her feelings are starting to get serious? Oh man! I went out of her room when she was going to change.

We headed downstairs to see 2 people I've never seen before. The red head said "Great, new members. If new members aren't bad enough, one of em is a boy." The blue haired girl said "Scarlet!" Then she looked at me "Sorry about that. She hates boys. I'm Sapphire by the way and this is" pointing at the girl beside her "Scarlet, my sister." "Hi Sapphire. Can you tell me what you're doing here?" "We're also members of the Grand Chase." That one caught me by surprise. "Aren't you two a little too young to be member?" "I'm not really sure. Is there an age limit?" She asked. I shrugged and said "I've only been a member for a week, I think?" Then Vayle appeared beside me and said "Hi! I'm Vayle! Who're you?" "We're members of the Grand Chase. The red head's Scarlet and the blue haired girl is Sapphire. They're my sisters. I'm Shamrock, by the way." An orange haired guy said from behind them. He inspected Vayle with interest then said "You're cute." Vayle blushed at the remark. I felt a twinge of jealousy but decided not to dwell on it. "So are you two together or something?" Shamrock asked m. I fet my face go red as I said "No." Vayle didn't like my answer and said "Yes." "Well, Yes and No." I said. "Kyou, Vayle get down here!" The Knight Master's voice said. "I'll explain later." I told him.

We went to the Knight Master and saw a brown haired girl almost as tall as me with her. They were just in the middle of their conversation when Vayle reached them. "You called?" Yale said. "Yes, but where is Kyou?" Being a lazy walker I arrived there last. "This young lady here is Raven Shadowstar. You two are to explain everything there is to being a Chaser." She said. I started to complain "But we're new too!" "Nevertheless, you will guide her." She insisted. "Fine" I said. I called the girl and said "This is the Great Hall. We meet here if there is an important meeting." We walked further down the hallway. When we passed the Queen's Chamber, Vayle said "This is the Queen's Throne Room. We can only enter if we are summoned there." Raven simply nodded and grabbed my arm. Good thing I was wearing sleeves or I would've turned into a ct right there. Even though I didn't get turned into a cat, I was scared of the look Vayle gave Raven. If looks could kill then Raven here would be in a casket right now.

We had almost reached the dormitory when Raven said in a cute voice "So where's my room?" "You will be assigned a room eventually. For now you can stay with Vayle little girl?." I told her. She responded by clutching my arms so much tighter I could feel her heartbeat then by saying "I'm not a little girl. In fact I'm 15." At this point, Vayle was so mad she seemed like she was going to explode. I tried to calm her down as not to let her Hourglass our new companion.

I took Raven to her assigned room. (Wow. That was fast!) Right before I could leave her room, she pulled me into a tight hug right in front of Vayle's eyes. I tried as hard as I could to get away, because if there's anything I hate, its hugs.

The other Chasers happened to walk in on the scene that was happening. Raven hugging me, me trying to push her away and Vayle looking like she was gonna explode. Elesis was the first to be noticed of the peepers. "So, Kyou what about you and Vayle? What happened that broke your relationship?" Raven was apparently listening because the next thing I know she was glaring at Vayle.

~One Week Later~

Man. I'm just a kid but my life is a nightmare. I couldn't go to sleep at night knowing either Vayle or Raven would come to my room and poke around.

I wish they would just fight with their weapons, speakin of which, I hadn't seen Raven's weapon yet. "Telekinetic Shock!" Well, there goes my peace.

I went outside to see Vayle and Raven fighting along with a crude sign that read "Battle For Kyle Lionstrife!" I burned the sign and watched the fight. Vayle was attacking relentlessly while Raven was just taunting her. "Ha! You call that an attack?" "I'll win this in no time." "Bring it on! Princess." Those were the quotes that were coming out of Raven's mouth. Vayle touched her temples with both hands. Oh no. I know that stance. I grabbed Vayle just in time to interrupt her Psyblast. Vayle was blushing while Raven was fuming mad. I didn't know what was up and why was Vayle red and Raven mad? Then it hit me. I was resting my head on Vayle's flat belly and my hands were around her waist. I stood up embarrassed at what I just did. I headed inside the castle to apologize to Raven. When I entered her room, her lights were off and I couldn't see a thing. Then I tripped and landed on someone. Obviously it was Raven but Vayle opened the lights and I saw that I had landed on her chest. "**OMG!** Someone wipe their memories!" I yelled as I was running around the castle.

At dinnertime, apparently no one did because Vayle was still acting cold towards me and Raven was giggling when she caught me looking at her. (P.S. I looked at her by accident.)

She handed me a drink when I was practicing in the training area. I almost drank it when I saw a mischievous look in her eyes. I pretended to drink it but in reality, I was pouring it into the grass below me. When I finished spilling the drink, Raven looked at me at said "Wanna repeat what happed earlier?" I answered by standing up, walking to the castle and calling Vayle's name. As I thought the drink had a love potion because as soon as I was gone, Raven took out a heart shaped vial and said just loud enough for me to hear. "Why didn't it work?"

I found Vayle in her room. I went inside and found myself pushed against the wall. I opened my eyes to see Vayle's looking into mine.

**Those with very clean minds, stay away from this part if you don't your minds to be corrupted by thoughts of teens kissing.**

I inchedmy face closer to hers as she closed her eyes and I closed mine. After a few moments, I felt her lips touch mine and we stayed there for a few seconds before I pulled away, embarrassed.

"That was just the heat of the moment, right? That kiss didn't mean anything, you got that?" I said.

~Vayle's POV~

I pulled away blushing from what we had done. I turned away from him, so he couldn't see my red face. "That was just the heat of the moment, right? That kiss didn't mean anything, you got that?" He said looking in my direction. I nodded.

He walked out my room and as soon that was sure he was out of earshot. I screamed into my pillow. _"I finally got him to kiss me!" _I thought. I was so happy about it that I even dreamed about it for weeks. I just wish I could tell this to Raven. That would shut her up and tell her to stay away from Kylie. I guess he really does like me! I could hear his thoughts from his room, on the other side of the castle. They were _"I can't believe I kissed Vayle! Can't believe it! Can't believe it! Can't believe it! Can't believe it! I guess it's true what they say. That the heat of the moment can make you do some pretty stupid things."_

I went happily walking down to Kylie's room when I read his thoughts again _"No way! It can't be! Is it possible I'm falling for Vayle?" _He thought _"Am I really falling for her? Well, that's what I get for hanging around her a lot. Although, she did seem serious about her feeing for me. Should I tell her how I feel? Or would that just be a distraction for her? Man! This thinking about someone thing is really starting to bug me." _

I walked in just as he was going to walk out. "Listen, Vayle. About earlier…" He said. "Let me guess you like me?" I said. He didn't look surprised. I guess he was used at me reading his thoughts.

When I told Amy, she immediately grabbed her cleo and said "To all Chasers still awake meet at the Great Hall." When I got there, almost everyone else was already there. I guess they got message when they saw Kylie's arms around me. When I got there, I was bombarded by questios like "How long have you two been together?" and "How did you tell each other your feelings?" After answering their questions I talked to Raven who said "Even though you two are together now, I will never stop trying." I smiled and said "I wouldn't want it in any other way."

**Me: Well, It's the 5****th**** chapter and it's over**.

**Vayle: I knew it! You did have feelings for me! *hugs Kyou's arm***

**Kyou: Well if I told at the beginning our author wouldn't have anything to write about now would he?**

**Raven: I won't give up though. *hugs Kyou's other arm***

**Vayle: Bring it on!**


	6. Side Story 2 Part 1

**Me: Well, last chapter, I introduced a new OC. Who also likes Kyou. Oh yeah!**

**Kyou: Why do you have to make my life miserable?**

**Me: Because you are my main character. I also don't want to run out of stuff to write.**

**Vayle: *appears with Raven* He's mine!**

**Raven: Mine!**

**Vayle: Mine!**

**Raven: Mine!**

**Vayle: Yours**

**Raven: No, He's yours! *gasp* I didn't mean that!**

**Vayle: *sticks tongue out* But you said it.**

**Raven: Nooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Vayle: Victory!**

**Me: Once again, please review and if you want me to include your OCs then just pm me the names, looks and the skills.**

**Kyou: I'm starting to notice that you're getting less and less shy when writing.**

**Me: That's because I'm getting used to it.**

Raven's Profile

Job: Alchemist

Weapon: Potions

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Amber

1st Skill: Toxic Bomb

2nd Skill: Healing Rain

3rd Skill: Hey, Catch!

Side Story 2: Who will be the leader?

I woke up it was seven then I waited until eleven, just to figure out that no one would come. I got up and while I was changing, Vayle walked in. She didn't seem to be affected by my reaction. Then I remembered something. She was my girlfriend now. I guess its okay to see me like this. I changed my mind when I looked at her. Her face was red and she was trying to look away. I leaned in close to her and told her "Hey. It's okay. We're in a relationship now. It's okay to see me like that." Even as I said that, I had trouble believing myself.

We walked out my room together. When we arrived at the dining hall, Raven greeted me with a hug. Even though she knew me and Vayle were together, she always made an effort to get me to like her or something. While we were eating, by eating I mean Elesis and Arme fighting over the pie while Lass got it from under their noses in a way that would make other thieves look like people you see rob a bank, obviously and apparently, the Queen made an announcement. "It's time to choose the new leader of the Grand Chase." "So the leader can choose what to do if we're not on missions, right?" Sieghart asked. I knew why he was interested. If he was the leader, he would just sleep all day. "I don't care who the leader is. I'll pass on the privileges to the runner-ups." I said.

The Knight Master said. "Vayle will also pass on the privileges to the runner-ups right?" Vayle nodded. "Then let the tournament begin."

The matchups were:

Ronan vs. Amy

Lass vs. Lire

Ryan vs. Mari

Jin vs. Elesis

Raven vs. Vayle

Me vs. Scarlet

Sapphire vs. Shamrock

Blade vs. Nate

Seighart vs. Arme

(The matchups were random. I assure you. I renamed all the songs I had to Grand Chase Characters and OCs , then pressed shuffle. The songs that appeared consecutively were the match ups)

~Third Person POV~

Round 1: Ronan vs. Amy

Both Chasers went into the arena. Rona brought his Tryfing and Glove while Amy brought her Pandora. The round started with Amy making the first move. "Pink Death Parade!" Amy transformed into a huge pink dinosaur. She stomped the ground then shot a laser at Ronan. Ronan switched his weapon to his Magic Sword and created a shield with wind "Windy Barrier!". The shield stopped the impact from the stomps and blocked the laser. Ronan switched to his Tryfing then said "Soul Wave!" Shockwaves pushed then pulled Amy as she was landing towards Ronan. After the attack, Ronan and Amy were only one feet away from each other. Then Ronan shot multiple beams at Amy "Rock Blaster!". At the distance they were at, the attack was nearly impossible to dodge. Every single beam hit Amy cleanly. Before the assault was even over, Amy back flipped to dodge the final beam. The rapid chains of attacks badly damaged Amy's armor. Jin was drooling at the sight. Then Amy pulled out sand bags and two clones of herself and began shooting at Ronan "Bomber Girl!". Ronan dodged and blocked some but the grenade explosion hit him knocking him back. Ronan recovered just as Amy was running towards him "Ditzy Rush" Ronan jumped over Amy just as she tripped. While in the air, the Abyss Knight summoned ethereal rune blades from the writhing chaos to surround him and dealt extreme amounts of damage to Amy. (if you're worried, Mari made the arena as a digital fighting arena. The people fighting will still feel the pain but don't really take the damage to their bodies. It's kinda like the PvP system in the game.)

Results :Ronan wins

Round 2: Lass vs. Lire

Lass brought his claws and Lire brought her Composite Bow. Lass used his Invisible State. Lire shot but missed. She couldn't see Lass but he could see her. Lass finished Lire with one attack. "Unlimited Blade."

Results: Lass wins

Round 3: Ryan vs. Mari

The Sentinel slashed forward and spun at amazing speeds with reckless abandon and said "Spinning Phantom!". Mari dodged by jumping over Ryan. Then she summoned a floor pad when she landed. The floor pad shot missiles at Ryan. Ryan blocked them with his Soul Impact. Then Ryan transformed into his Nephelim transformation. "Nitravesh Punch!" Ryan tried to punch Mari 2 times then with one very strong punch, he hit Mari. Mari was sent flying by the force of the punch. Mari somehow landed on her feet then summoned one huge cannon and 2 power rangers. The Rangers carried the cannon while Mari inserted her maverick inside the pushed the trigger. BOOM! Ryan was knocked unconscious by the attack, forcing im out of his Nephelim form.

Result: Mari wins!

Round 4: Jin vs. Elesis

Elesis attacked Jin first. She spun her swords generating heat. Then she shot the circle at Jin while saying "Fated Circle!" Jin flipped over the attack and landed behind Elesis. "Burning Destroyer of Heaven!" Jin rushed past Elesis while planting Vajra at her feet, lifting her. Then he rushed again lifting her once more. Then while Elesis was in the air, Jin punched her lifting her, juggling her three times before knocking her back with a chi explosion. Elesis stood up then spun in the air. She said "Chaos Savior Up!" before launching a shockwave from her swords.

Results: Elesis wins

Round 5: Raven vs. Vayle

"This is a fight I was hoping for." Vayle said. "Better quit now." Raven answered. Raven attacked first. "Hey, Catch!" Raven threw a potion in the air. Vayle caught it then it exploded. Raven blew a kiss in Kyou's direction (which made him puke) and said "I win." Then a lightning bolt from the clouds above almost hit her. "You just won't stay down will you?" Then Raven threw a green vial of liquid at the cloud of dust. The vial hit something solid because it emitted a sound like it hit something. Then a second lightning bolt fell down from the sky, nearly hitting her. Raven just kept on throwing stuff at the cloud of dust but seemed to be getting nowhere. Then when Raven turned around, she had a staff pointed at her neck. Vayle said "I wasn't in the dust." Then Vayle's eyes glowed as she dropped her staff and touched her temples. BOOM! A huge explosion happened in the arena. Raven was dragged outside. Her pulse ws checked and was confirmed. She was alive, just unconscious.

Result: Vayle wins.

Round 6: Kyou vs. Scarlet.

The match begins with Scarlet's attack. "Firebird Assault!" Suzaku released strong flames around it then slammed into Kyou "See? Told you boys were weak." She said. Kyou stood up, knocking her to the ground and pinned her by sitting on her back and pushing her head downwards. Then Scarlet said "Suzaku! Flame Cloud!" I had to dodged to avoid getting seriously burnt. She stood up and said "Rise from the Ashes!" The phoenix created a small vacuum by creating flames around itself. Kyou was being pulled towards it and when he was close to the bird. It caused an explosion. He was surrounded in smoke and burns but he was still in this thing. He pointed his gun blade at Scarlet while she couldn't see him then pressed the trigger. The two explosions sent Scarlet the only direction possible: Up. While she was in the air, Kyou switched to Twin Mode. He said "Shot Edge." and sent the bullets at Scarlet. Even after Scarlet was hit by those attacks she still stood up. "I'll never lose to you!" She said before collapsing.

Results: Kyou wins

Round 7: Sapphire vs. Shamrock

Shamrock started the match by saying "Triple Bash!" and smashing his lute at Sapphire. Sapphire dodged all the attacks but Shamrock wasn't done. "Fortissimo Screech!" Fortissimo flew close to Sapphire and screeched. She covered her ears to shut out the noise. Then she counterattacked. "Glacier Blast!" Shamrock was hit by a huge glacier and when that glacier hit the ground it exploded into ice shards which were set upwards, knocking Shamrock out and letting her win.

Results: Sapphire wins

Round 8: Blade vs. Nate

Both members disappeared in a blur then reappeared after two streaks of gray and black clashed over and over again. Then Blade shot Nate with her pistols. Nate dodged them simply by running around then counterattacking with a blow that knocked Blade off her feet. While getting up, Blade got out a chaos emerald and said "Chaos Control!" Blue and red waves of energy blasted Nate, knocking him out.

Results: Blade wins

Round 9: Seighart vs. Arme

The mage started by summoning meteors from the sky as she said "Meteor!" Seighart dodged every single one by moving in a random way. Then the gladiator counterattacked with "Flame Sword!" Sieghart dragged his blade on the ground and sent a huge purple energy wave at Arme, sending her flying. But before she hit the wall she activated her "Cure!" She healed herself from her injuries and then shot "Lightning Bolt!" The bolt was dodged by Seighart, but he didn't see the bolt shifting direction. He was delivered shocks that would've made a gorgos run away in terror. Then Seighart emitted a purplish aura and his voice became more menacing as his eyes became pure white.

What did Arme do? Did she…

a. Run in terror.

b. Run in terror.

Or

c. Run in terror.

She ran in terror. (for those who got it right, well this one was too easy.) She forfeited then exited the arena.

Results: Seighart wins

~Kyou's POV~

After the eliminations, we moved on to the next round, a round robin type of thing. We were grouped into three groups. The one with the most points move on. (I guess you're all familiar with the point system? For those who're not here goes: 3 points = Win, 1 point = Tie, 0 points = Lose)

1st Group:

1. Ronan

2. Lass

3. Mari

2nd Group:

1. Elesis

2. Vayle

3. Me

3rd Group:

1. Sapphire

2. Blade

3. Seighart

Vayle seemed pretty glad we were together in the same group. That just means I have to fight her *sigh* Oh well, I'll just have to lose then.

**Me: There goes Side Story 2 Part 1.**

**Kyou: Why should I have to go through this? I don't even want to be the leader!**

**Vayle: I think you'll make a great leader.**

**Kyou: *blush* Too bad I don't want to though.**

**Raven: Aha! So you two were here. We have to attend the orientation!**

**Kyou: *resists* We already know about all that stuff!**

***zoom out on the OCs zoom in on the poor author***

**Me: Well, pls. review and come back.**


	7. Side Story 2 Part 2

**Me: Here's the 2****nd**** part of "Who will be the leader?"**

**Kyou: Jeez, what took you so long?**

**Me: I was busy with some stuff. Oh, and by the way, why don't you want to be the leader?**

**Kyou: *flashback* I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Vayle: *suddenly appear behind Kyou* What were you thinking about?**

**Kyou: Can't you read thoughts?**

**Vayle: Yours were too fast to read.**

**Kyou: Too bad. I can't remember. *runs***

**Vayle: Hey! Wait up! *runs after Kyou***

**(Note: for all of you who don't know, I'm using GCPH names okay?)**

**Side Story 2 Part 2: Who will be the Leader?**

**Round-Robin 1: Ronan vs. Lass**

Magic Knight vs. Thief

Lass started by using his Fuuma Shuriken. The shuriken spun towards Ronan, who deflected it with his Windy Barrier. Then Ronan summoned a rune and stabbed it (Rune Spiral) which was dodged by Lass who responded by throwing a skull at Ronan. When the skull hit, it burst into balls of electricity. Every single ball hit Ronan with a big ZZZAAAAPPP! After Ronan recovered, he was greeted by kunai flying towards him. One again he deflected it with Windy Barrier, sending them right back where they came from. Then Lass, who was knocked down, stood up and spun, sending shuriken everywhere. Ronan bobbed and weaved to dodge them all. Then every shuriken exploded leaving Ronan with nowhere to run. (Raven Walker) BOOOOMMM! Ronan was caught in the blast, the smoke not revealing any sign of him. Then, from out of nowhere a circle of magic hit Lass, binding him where he stood. (Paralyze) Then Ronan appeared seemingly unharmed. He aimed a hand at Lass, a ball of fire materializing in his hand. "Flame Throw!" (or as I like to call it "Solaris Force", get it?) The ball hit Lass, knocking him out.

Stats:

Ronan: 1W 0L 0D

Lass: 0W 1L 0D

Mari: 0W 0L 0D

**Round-Robin 1: Ronan vs. Mari**

Magic Knight vs. Ether Tech

Ronan attacked by sending three swords of light at Mari (Bram Gash) Mari rocket jumped to avoid. In the air, Mari started to build something and when she landed she threw a capsule at Ronan. The capsule expanded into her static generator. It generated electricity, shocking Ronan then exploded. The attack sent Ronan flying upwards. Ronan softened his fall by creating a shield of magic to cushion his fall. He landed on his feet then sent three circle blades of energy.(Spinning Circle lvl 2) It pushed Mari away while hitting her with continuous damage. After the blade disappeared, Mari sent a machine that sent a beam below it towards Ronan. He ran to try to avoid but eventually he tired out. While he was falling Mari blasted him with a burst of energy from her Tech Manual, sending him to the other side of the arena. When he landed, he rushed at Mari. For someone damaged pretty bad he got to Mari really quickly. He sent two Spinning Circles then followed with a wave of energy (like Seighart's Flame Sword) then slashed downwards sending waves (like his Soul Wave only pushing not pulling) of magic.(Shadow Slicer) When Ronan finished, Mari was nowhere to be seen. Then she tried to summon something but Ronan spotted her. He enchanted his weapon with lightning then slashed the summoned machine, making it explode, knocking both of them out. (Ronan is soooo stupid with machines)

Stats:

Ronan: 1W 0L 1D

Lass: 0W 1L 0D

Mari: 0W 0L 1D

**Round-Robin 1: Lass vs. Mari**

Thief vs. Gunslinger

Lass started by summoning Kaze'Aze, who threw a ball of fire to the ground scorching everything within its reach. Luckily, Mari wasn't within the blast. She was safely out of harm's way, two feet from the blast. Mari responded by summoning some huge blaster cannon and by shooting a rainbow colored beam from it. (Chaos Beam) Lass was hit and was sent to the other side of the arena. Then Lass appeared behind Mari and when the spectators looked at the landing site a burned and crumbling log had replaced Lass. Then Lass stabbed Mari in the back while his dagger was glowing with lightning.(Evil Attack) After the attack, Mari was looking like she was drastically weakened, like she was about to faint. Then Lass finished the match by using his Final Strike. Each wave hit Mari accurately, knocking her out.

Stats:

Ronan: 1W 0L 1D = 4pts.

Lass: 1W 1L 0D = 3pts.

Mari: 0W 1L 1D = 1pt.

**Result: Ronan will move on to the finals**

**Round-Robin 2: Elesis vs. Vayle**

Sword Master vs. Spirit Caller (Her 3rd job. It's something I released for the occasion.)

Vayle made her new job revelation something to be remembered by Elesis. "Sky Burner!" .Elesis narrowly dodged the assault of flaming rocks from the sky. She blocked some with her sword then counterattacked with her Blade Beam. Vayle was knocked back pretty far when she regained her footing then sent 5 shockwaves of earthen spikes at Elesis while saying "Stalactite Shockwave!" She jumped to dodged but the spike just became taller. She was hit by a spike, sending her sky-high. Then before she could land, Vayle said "Frost Chaser!" and created 7 waves of ice spikes. Elesis recovered in midair then dodged 2 of the spikes. She didn't see the waves she dodged come back, hitting fully on the back. Then the remaining five hit her in every direction, freezing her in one big block of ice. Elesis broke free almost immediately then attacked Vayle with Dragon Dive. The angled beam sent Vayle upwards then Elesis finished the match with the downwards crash of her sword.

Stats:

Elesis: 1W 0L 0D

Vayle: 0W 1L 0D

Kyle: 0W 0L 0D

**Round Robin 2: Elesis vs. Kyle**

Savior vs. Rider (Kyou's 2nd job. You'll find out why it's called "Rider" and it's also something I released for the occasion.)

Elesis must've wanted to finish this quickly because she started with her strongest move. "Chaos Savior Up!". The words that left most people who have heard it in shock or dead were what caused Kyou to smile. Elesis sent the shockwave at Kyou, seemingly possessing 3 times more power than usual, who simply whistled. A magnificent white stallion appeared at the call of its master. It radiated power as if it was made from thunder and lightning. Kyou mounted the beast, which in turn reared up on it's hind legs, kicked the shockwave, nullifying it. Elesis and the onlookers stared in shock. Then Kyou said "Thunder, Strike!" The stallion (which is Thunder.) charged Elesis. She seemed like she was paralyzed. She looked down at her feet and saw multiple strands which were weaved from electricity holding her feet down. Thunder turned into lightning, passed through Elesis, giving her multiple electrical pulses throughout her body. After the attack, Elesis was still standing. Then Elesis created a spinning flame wheel then sent it towards Kyou. He blocked with his hand. His glove was destroyed but he was unharmed, at least externally. Then he called on a giant falcon. He climbed on it then said "Gale, Blow away!" The falcon flew up and flapped its wings, creating twin tornadoes. Elesis was lifted up and was carried by the wind. Elesis was dropped down into the ground after the attack. Then she swung her swords then smashed Gale on the head with her Round Crash. The falcon was knocked out from the attack, making Kyou unable to use Blow Away for the remainder of the fight. Then Kyou called Thunder, who Elesis smashed as well. Unable to use both Blow Away and Strike, he was left with only one option. "Pyre, Crimson Flare!" A phoenix appeared bathed in flames, setting fire to everything around it and making it appear as if it was dancing with fire. Then Kyou hung on to it by its legs. Then the creature erupted into flames (which didn't affect Kyou at all) and sent every flickering ember in the arena (which was, let's face it, a lot) into it. Then it released every single degree of heat at Elesis who was secretly doing her Chaos Savior Up. Both attacks collided with each other, causing an explosion that knocked both Kyou and Elesis out.

Stats:

Elesis: 1W 0L 1D

Vayle: 0W 1L 0D

Kyou: 0W 0L 1D

**Round-Robin 2: Kyou vs. Vayle**

Gun Blader vs. Telekinetic

Kyou forfeited, unable to hurt Vayle.

Stats:

Elesis: 1W 0L 1D = 4pts.

Vayle: 1W 1L 0D = 3pts.

Kyou: 0W 1L 1D = 1 pt.

**Round-Robin 3: Sapphire vs. Blade**

Snow Priestess vs. Dasher

Sapphire started with "Ice Spectrum!" A laser struck Blade straight on the chest then she was consumed in the following explosion. Then Sapphire was hit by a streak of black and red. HSe was unable to counterattack due to the fact that SHE COULDN'T SEE WHERE THE STREAK WAS FROM ANYWAY! Then she created an Ice Trap background while sparkling ice shards distracted Blade. She attacked the mesmerized Blade with her Stabbing Spree. Blade was knocked back really far then Blade got out a Chaos Emerald and said "Chaos Control!" Waves of energy slammed Sapphire, who desperately tried to dodged by making her attacks block the waves and while the attacks were colliding, roll out of harm's way. Only one wave hit Sapphire but it was enough to knock her back a few meters. While Sapphire was recovering, Blade spin dashed on the ground. When she built up sufficient speed, she rocketed towards Sapphire. Blade was literally spinning circles around Sapphire. _Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Charge. Hit. Hit._ That was the pattern that Blade was doing. Then Sapphire saw the pattern. While Blade was charging the spin dash, Sapphire used Glacier Blast. The glacier dropped on Blade then exploded into ice shards that were upwards. Blade narrowly dodged the attack. Then Sapphire used her Glorious Glacier skill before Blade could counterattack. Blade was encased in a block of ice faster than you could say "Oh no!"

Stats:

Sapphire: 1W 0L 0D

Blade: 0W 1L 0D

Sieghart: 0W 0L 0D

**Round-Robin 3: Sapphire vs. Seighart**

2nd job vs. Gladiator (Satohika358 didn't give me the name of the job, though maybe it's still Snow Priestess)

Seighart started by sending a purple wave of energy at Sapphire while saying "Flame Sword!" with his eyes closed. Sapphire dodged using her Ice Rush. The explosion of ice shards hit Seighart. The attack lifted him, then while in the air, Sapphire used her Frozen Combo. She jumped up in the air, then she threw her trident at the ground. The trident hit Seighart on the way to the ground and when Sapphire coaked herself in ice then dashed to the ground, Seighart was hit with every single attack. When Seighart fell down to the ground he simply opened his eyes and said "Wait. Has the match started?" Sapphire stared at the man with shock, and so did the spectators. One thought rushed through their minds _"He was asleep when he was attacked?" _Then Seighart said "I guess so then." and sent two waves of purple energy from the ground upwards. (Grinding Punisher) The attack hit Sapphire and sent her upwards. While she was in the air, Seighart sent more waves through uppercuts. After 5 repetitions, Seighart stopped and Sapphire was unconscious.

Stats:

Sapphire: 1W 1L 0D

Blade: 0W 1L 0D

Seighart: 1W 0L 0D

**Round-Robin 3: Blade **

Dasher vs. Ares

Seighart rushed Blade with Rule Break. A series of short jabs followed by 5 quick slices which were followed by 5 slices with an uppercut in the end left Blade with multiple injuries and no chance to counterattack at all. Then Blade narrowly dodged Seighart's Rising Weapon, a powerful ability that contains a powerful uppercut that sends a waves of energy similar to Grinding Punisher only much faster. Blade shot multiple bullets at Seighart. A few were deflected and some hit, weakening his body and strengthening his Rage. Then Blade was hit by Raging Dread Punisher. The chaotic attack threw a powerful wall of dark energy followed by a destructive slam. Blade was knocked out before she could even see what hit her.

Stats:

Sapphire: 1W 1L 0D

Blade: 0W 2L 0D

Seighart: 2W 0L 0D

**Finals: Ronan vs. Elesis vs. Seighart**

Abyss Knight vs. Savior vs. Prime Knight (of course the results were predetermined randomly)

Elesis started aggressively. She created a spinning flame wheel then threw it at Ronan and Seighart. They both dodged it easily. In the air, Elesis intercepted Ronan's descent but was grabbed by the scruff of her neck by Ronan before she could do anything. Ronan threw her to the ground in a very gentle manner. (by gentle I mean not strong enough to slam her into the ground but not weak enough that it doesn't hurt) Then Ronan sat on Elesis' back to prevent her from standing up. Elesis struggled to get up but with 2 swords and one guy in full battle armor weighing her down she just couldn't. Seighart interrupted by sending 8 swords crashing at where they were. The two dodged the swords easily so the swords were meant to separate them, not hurt them. "Sorry to interrupt but we're in the middle of something here." Seighart said. The two of them blushed and regained their composure. Elesis attacked Ronan then and there though she still had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Chaos Savior Up!" Ronan blocked the hits with his Tornado Stinger. The two opposite attacks clashed with equal power and created a surge of energy strong enough to knock even Seighart back few meters. When they separated and shot their projectiles, the two attacks canceled each other out by redirecting both attacks at Seighart. "There not attacking me but somehow I'm the one who always has to dodge." He muttered to himself. Then he got careless. One sword and a fragment of the shockwave of Ronan and Elesis' 3rd skills hit him squarely on the chest, knocking him out. (Accidental Team Knockout!) Then Ronan summoned his Abyssal Valkyrie and shot bursts of magic while the Valkyrie shot arrows then finished it by combining both an arrow and magic. (Heaven's Guardian) Elesis blocked the arrows and magic with her Chaos Savior Up and blocked the final arrow-magic combination with the ending shockwave. Elesis used her fated circle to attack and Ronan used Rock Blaster to defend. Four beams wedged themselves into the circle slowing it down then the following 4 beams cancelled each other out. Then Ronan sent his Soul Wave to pull Elesis but she dodged upwards. While in the air she lunged at Ronan, only to have herself trapped in Ronan's Abyss Tornado. The tornado swung her around and around then dropped her on the ground. Elesis got up then smashed Ronan with Round Crash. Ronan was smashed on the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Ronan and Elesis were both battered and tired and from any onlookers view it would be a tie. But little did any of them know that they had a secret hidden skill. (The skills are made from my own imagination.) "Dragon's Blade!" "Fire Savior!" Ronan created and ethereal avatar of his dragon with him in its center. Elesis erupted into flames as plumes of lava and fire surrounded her as she rose spinning like a graceful ballerina of death by fire. Ronan's avatar rushed leaving behind nothing but destruction in its wake while Elesis' swords and even herself was surrounded in flames like a much larger scale of her Chaos Savior Up. The Dragon Avatar reared its head then breathed ethereal fire with Ronan as the tip. Elesis spun until the arena couldn't take the heat and was near malfunctioning the she stopped and charged Ronan leaving fiery trails behind her. Both of them collided in a whirlwind, explosion and a tsunami of power as the arena gave in, leaving them both exposed to injuries. After the attacks cancelled each other out, the other Chasers rushed in to heal and cure them, but were stopped when the residue of their skills knocked even Seighart back and prevented anyone else from coming near them.

Results: Tie (So they'll be co-leaders. I swear this was random. I decided the remaining two by the shuffle again and the winner by a coin toss. The coin stood up on its edge, no lie or tricks seriously.)


	8. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry about the lack of author's notes last chapter.**

**Kyou: So Ronan and Elesis will be co-leaders?**

**Vayle: Won't that be chaotic?**

**Raven: Yeah! There exact opposites right? So won't they fight a lot?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Oh well, I guess you guys will just have to endure the fighting. By the way, I will release a new OC this chapter!**

**Kyou & Vayle: What! Again!**

**Me: Yes. Again.**

**Raven: Is the new OC a boy or a girl?**

**Me: Boy. His 1****st**** job is Beastmaster.**

**Kyou: *stifles laugh* So he's a wild boy?**

**Me: Yes he is. Don't laugh. That's mean! Anyway pls. review!**

Chapter 5: Unleash the Beast

"So why are out here again?" Elesis answered me by saying "Gee, Kyou. For someone pretty strong you sure are forgetful. We're here to protect this forest from attackers. I wonder why someone would attack this place anyway. There are no towns or cities nearby and the only thing famous about this place is a strange being." "What kind of creature?" I asked. "It's not a monster but has a habit of attacking merchants or travelers who go through here. The one who didn't suffer a mental breakdown would be in shock muttering something about "an animal that is not an animal, a man who is not a man"." She replied. "I wonder what it is." Raven said. At that moment, I felt someone orsome_thing_ watching us. I threw a rock at the direction where I felt the gaze was coming from. "What'd you do that for?" Vayle exclaimed. "Nothing." I replied.

_~a few hours later~_

"We've been here all day and not even a single orc came." Elesis said. Now she was definitely freaking out from boredom. "I'm just gonna go for a walk." Raven said. 'I'll come with you!" Vayle said. They had the right idea to leave. The last time Elesis got that way, she tore down a building. I was about to get up when Raven and Vayle came running with a scared look in their eyes. Raven was screaming "Come with us! Come quick! We found something!" We packed up our campsite and followed the two of them. When we reached the entrance to the forest, we were greeted by a horrible sight. Orc and goblin corpses were everywhere! We saw the leader of their hunting party, a heavily wounded orc warrior. I hit his head and said "What happened here!" The reply was slow and broken as if he was horrified of something. "We were about to burn down this forest when a streak of something appeared and killed nearly all my men (or should I say orcs?) in a frenzy of slashing and stabbing. It was caused by a-" The orc died before he could say more. Then the four of us heard a whimper from a corner.

It was from an uninjured orc. It looked like it had seen a lot. "What happened here?" I asked. It whimpered before it answered. "It was horrible! We lighting the torches when a streak of s-so-some-something cut down the torch bearer. After he was cut down, we attacked but tha-that thing was too fast it killed more of us before we could blink. It looked like one of you but had claws as long as that wolf form your elf friend has. Some of us escaped while some stood and fought.(The Chase is famous even amongst monsters!) I was knocked out by something blunt hitting my head. I woke up here and saw you. You have no chance of survival here. You should-." Before it could say more, a streak of black sped over him leaving a slash across its neck.

We chased the streak but eventually lost it through the woods. Then a furious cry echoed from the edge of the forest. It was the Orc Lord with an entire army of orcs. "Who did this!" He bellowed when he saw the sight of the massacre. His eyes saw us and he raised his hammer and said "ATTACK!" All his soldiers attacked us. We could have taken them but we were surprised and only had our basic weapons and no armor. We took down a few scores but they just kept coming. Then we heard a cry from one orc. We saw a guy about Raven's age slicing through the ranks of the orcs. He must've trained because his attacks were sending orcs flying and dying left and right. "Claw Shockwave!" He swiped his hands er claws downwards, sending 2 claw shaped shockwaves towards the orcs. It sliced through them like they were paper. Then he dashed through multiple orcs, sending them upwards then slashed them repeatedly then pummeled them in a barrage of slashes. After the assault he appeared on the ground an said "Tiger Rush." The orcs were dead before they reached the ground. Then he jumped into the air, stopping in midair. Animal avatars were randomly appearing then disappearing from his hand when the avatar of a lion stayed on his hands. He smashed the ground and roared. Several Lion Avatars ran and pierced through the ranks of orc warriors, killing them.

We fought until only the orc lord was left alive, he charged the boy but he didn't see him change his stance. Then the boy said "Ape Fist" and punched the Orc Lord in the gut, sending him flying back to where he came from. Then he faced us, we readied our weapons in case he attacked but he just smiled and said "Hi! Name's Leon. D'ya have any grub?" Raven punched him so hard even I felt it. It's hard to believe that this was the guy who violently killed nearly an entire army. He couldn't even dodge the punch. Raven was yelling "Why the hell would we give you food! We don't even know you!" I guess she didn't notice that Leon was staring at her like she was crazy. He just ignored her and approached me. "Is your friend there crazy?" He asked me. That got a laugh from Vayle and a snicker from Elesis and another punch from Raven. "What ya do that for!" He exclaimed. Raven smiled innocently*sparkle sparkle* and said "If you insult me in any other way, I will not hesitate to kill you in the most painful way I know how." All the while smiling innocently *sparkle sparkle*

When we were returning to Kanavan, we saw tons of magical or mechanical soldiers attacking the city. The other Chasers were putting up a fight but they were drastically outnumbered on a scale of 1:50 with one being a Chaser. Things were much worse up close. We couldn't see the attacks the mechs were using from afar but up close, it was like nightmare. They looked like the Chasers, only they were all in one color. That wasn't the bad part. They were also using attacks of the Chasers. We had to dodge Lunatic Forces, Final Strikes and destroy Lires and Armes to reach to others. They looked glad for reinforcements, especially one new guy. "Where have you been?" Ronan asked. "Who's the new guy?" "I'll answer later." Elesis bluntly said. BOOM! Metallic voices said Chaos Beam and soon, dozens of rainbow colored lasers filled the air. "Great! Now we have Maris." Ronan said while smashing 2 into shards. Then Leon disappeared then a streak smashed 10 mechs into shards and then sent dozens more flying away into the mountains. "Wow! This guys good. Where'd you find him?" Ronan asked while smashing another mech into shards. "In the forest." Elesis answered in between crushing 10 mechs. "And is it really the time to ask these kind of questions?"

_~Leon's POV~_

Man this is fun! Do they get to do this all the time? If so, then I'm definitely joining these guys. "Wolf Pack Attack!" I summoned tons of wolves from the forest then ran in front of them to guide who they attack. As I expected, there were no mechs like me or the white haired dude or the Raven. I easily smashed 'em to pieces, one after another. "Primal Roar!" I ran across tons of mechs faster than the speed of sound. After I got past most of 'em a sonic boom that sounded like a roar blew them all to dust. "Wild Assault!" I sped to one mech smashed it, then went to another smashed it and so on and so forth, until I smashed 10 at least, then I slammed the ground and sent one huge and powerful shockwave, sending them all for a one way ticket to ShardVille.

Then things got a whole lot tougher. They started to grow bigger until they were taller than the biggest bear I've ever seen. I could still smash 'em easy though. When I looked at the others, they were all badly injured. I guess I forgot they weren't trained by fighting bears. When I looked back again they were all knocked out and were being carried away somewhere. Since no one but me and the mech are left, I can probably use _that_ since the mechs aren't going anywhere.

"Metacanthropy!" I metamorphosized into a Primal Avatar. A warrior of the wild. I assumed the Pheonix Stance then sent one huge wave of flames at the mechs. Most of 'em melted and some were destroyed on the spot. Then I wheeled around and took the Tiger Form. I sliced through the mechs like they were butter. After a few dozen meters. I stopped and saw the destruction behind me. The mechs were all cleanly cut into halves. I took on the Wolf Movements then smashed 2 together, turning them into shards. Then I sent a shockwave of sound at some, shattering them. Then I used the Ultimate Skill I know. "The Wild's Release!" I unleashed all the animal spirits I had kept inside me for so long. All the spirits shattered all the mechs and then came back into me. I know this attack seems powerful but has a big downside. I can only use it on the day that 5th full moon after a lunar eclipse that I witnessed will happen and I will be unconscious for a while after I use it.

After the attack, everything was fading as I fell, unconscious.

**Me: That's the end of the 5****th**** chapter of Transcending Time. Wait for Chapter 6 "Revelations of the Past." It will be the longest Chapter I will have written so far, so it'll probably mean a very long wait for all you readers out there.**

**(Note: Leon Wildside's first name literally means "Lion" in Filipino or Spanish.)**


	9. Chapter 6:Revelations of the Past Part1

**Me: I said last chapter that this'll be the longest chapter I've written so far, right?**

**Kyou: Yes you did. Why?**

**Me: Nothing, I just wanted to clarify that. By the way, this'll be the first chapter of Transcending Time that starts with someone else's POV besides Kyou's. Hope you like it. Pls. review!**

Chapter 6: Revelations of the Past

~Leon's POV~

I woke up after what must've been a few days later, cause Kanavan is halfway repaired when I looked out the window. _Where the heck am I? _I thought to myself. Then I heard a stifled scream and something breaking. I looked at the direction where the scream came from and saw a girl about my age. I guess I looked pretty banged up because after a few second she said "Hey don't get up. We found you in the streets." "Thanks for giving me shelter but I gotta go now." I told her. I started to get up but a sharp pain at my side stopped me. I looked down and found myself bandaged and wounded and with no clothes at all. "How did this happen?" I asked her. "You were attacked by those big robots while sleeping on the streets. Seems like a weird place to sleep if you ask me. I'm Alice by the way." She replied. "I didn't exactly choose to sleep there. And how'd I get here?" I said. She blushed and said "Two people found you being kicked and being given minor cuts while asleep. They said they saved you and brought you here." "Any clue on what they looked like?" I asked again thinking I knew them. "One had brown hair, ruby eyes. The other was blue haired with something like a string down to his forehead and had hair at the back that looked like horns and had a scarred green eye and one maroon eye." She replied. _Nope. Definitely don't know them_. I thought to myself. "Anything else?" "Well, the brown haired guy was carrying twin blades and the blue haired guy was carrying a claw." "More importantly, why were sleeping there? And why were you wearing those?" She said pointing to my claws on the table. "Well Alice ,I was fighting the mechs when I used an attack that knocked me out for a few days and those are my weapons." I replied. When I looked at her again, this time she was just a few millimeters away from my face. And get this: She was caressing my face. She didn't seem to mind but I turned really red. "Um. Excuse me? But what are you doing?" I asked. That's when she turned red. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." She stuttered. "S-s-s-s-orry. I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't mean t-t-t-to do th-t-t-that."

When she left, I put on my clothes put my claws in my waistpouch and snuck out the window. I wandered the streets of Kanavan, looking for any trace of where the mechs took the others.I ran into some of the remaining mechs who were attacking some civilians. After smashing them apart with my 2nd job, the brawler, I went near the spot where the battle happened when a hand grabbed me by the mouth, pulling me into an alley. I fought with all I had but then one hand became two then four then six then eight then ten. I was ready to attack whoever grabbed me and looked straight at the face of a sky blue haired girl carrying a trident and a scepter. I must've been reaching into my bag because a claw was pressed against my throat while a voice was saying "If you get whatever it is in your bag, I will kill you, here and now." I stopped reaching in and stood up. I saw 5 people in the alley, all carrying weapons. "Hi. I'm Sapphire." The sky blue haired girl said. "This is Scarlet, my sister and this is my brother, Shamrock." Scarlet ignored me but Shamrock greeted me warmly. "The guy who grabbed you first is Ace Slayer." She said gesturing to the guy with twin blades. "Sorry about that." Ace said. "The one who threatened you is Torn." Torn was ignoring me while Sapphire was saying "We're in the Grand Chase. So what happened here?" "Mechanical or magical, I don't know which, robots attacked Kanavan while the Chase tried to defend they were captured while I got rid of the mechs." Scarlet seemed surprised at what I said cause for the first time she talked to me "You mean, you took out enemies that even Kyou and Seighart couldn't handle?" "Kyou, Kyou. Where have I heard that before?" I said. "He's a member of the Chase. The guy with white hair?" I must've looked confuse because she continued "He's the one with the gun blade." "Oh! So you know Raven and Elesis too, right?" Ace said "Yeah, we know Elesis, but Raven, I'm not really sure." "Wait. How do you know them exactly?" Shamrock inquired. "They brought me here to introduce me as a newbie or something." Sapphire looked shocked then said "So you're a new member of the Chase?" "I think so." "So you were reaching for your weapon earlier?" Torn asked. I didn't bother answering that one.

We searched the city, then I picked up a scent. I alerted the others then ran. I followed the scent until I was far out of Kanavan. The others stopped beside me panting. "Why'd *huff* you *huff* run off *huff* like that?"Shamrock asked. "I picked up a scent. " I said bluntly. I followed the scent until we found two erm things sprawled on the ground, injured. "Blade! Nate!" The others went to them and woke them up. "Ace? Sapphire?" Blade said weakly. "Tell us! What happened?" Sapphire asked. Nate woke up and answered for her. "We tried to stop them. We fought them to save the others but they were just too many." "Who's they?" Scarlet asked urgently. "Invaders from the past." Blade said before collapsing.

_~Flashback~_

_~Blade's POV~_

"_Hey! They have the others!" Nate said. He attacked the mechanical things and easily destroyed most of them. Then something weird happened. The things became bigger, as if they were growing. Then a crystal Ronan hit his head with a shield. I smashed more but they just appeared out of nowhere. Even though we were much stronger than the things, they had the advantage of size and number. It seemed like when we destroy one, the shards become more of them. Of Course! Why didn't I think of that before? "Nate! Don't leave any shards." I said. "Gotcha." He said I reply as he grinded one into dust. The dust didn't reform so I guess they had to be in really small pieces. I smashed dozens more with my Chaos Control. We were winning, so why do I feel like something bad was gonna happen? Then suddenly, something rose up from the ground itself. A being with horns and a face even its mother couldn't love smiled at the sight of us. "Dude! Don't smile. Your face is ugly enough as it is." Nate yelled from somewhere behind me. Then ugly teleported in front of Nate then smashed him into the ground leaving only his head sticking out. I shot what must've been scores of bullets at him, but he wasn't even hurt. "Hahahaha! Foolish beings! You cannot defeat me! I AM DISCORD!" Then he disappeared and then I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and I started to black out._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe he took out two Chasers without even breaking a sweat!" Ace said. "I know it's hard to believe it happened but it did. So will you please be quiet?" Sapphire said, trying to calm Ace down. Then Torn grabbed Ace's shoulder and shook his head. That seemed to calm him down. The I smelled something like water, no not that, a tree, definitely not that, and BINGO! "I found the scent!" I told them.

When we got to the castle, Dark ages, anmons, mechs and orcs were guarding the place with each kind at least a dozen battalions. Then Ace came up with a plan. "Okay, Sapphire, you and Scarlet take the dark mages, Shamrock and Leon, you fight the mechs, and me and Torn will take care of the anmons. Its foolproof!" Then I raised my hand and said "What about the orcs?" He replied with a shrug. "Why don't you leave them to us?" We all saw Blade and Nate all healed up streaking towards us. Then all hell broke loose.

I used my 2nd job cause it did the job last time. "Ape Fist!" I shattered 2 or 3 in one blow. Then I jumped up into the air then I punched the ground. Hard. The shockwave sent everything flying or into pieces. Then I saw the mechs starting to work together. I guess even they can learn new tricks. I rose in the air then I was enveloped in flames that took the shape of a phoenix. Then I sent the phoenix avatar by kicking the air, sending it crashing into the ground causing a huge explosion. The attack wiped out most of 'em but the others weren't doing so well. Sapphire and Scarlet were having hard time fighting 4 liches who just appeared out of nowhere! But they kicked butt anyway. Ace and Torn actually had an easy time. Nate and Blade were already done fighting and was playing poker with Ace and Torn. Then we went into the castle. "Hey! I think I've found the dungeon!" Scarlet said. When we followed her inside, all we found was a ton of orcs. We killed them all then we looked some more. We found a lab with some weirdos inside. We left that room untouched. Then we saw a room that had the word "Dungeon" on it's door.

_~Kyou's POV~_

I woke up dangling in a cell of a castle. I tried to break free then a voice from behind me said "You won't be able to break them." I turned around to see a face even its mother couldn't love. "You were such a troublemaker. Refusing to be absorbed into the Rift then influencing you bride-to-be Vayle to escape from my army. Now you will face your just punishment for these crimes. _Lionstrife._" I shuddered at the way he said my name, like we've met and fought countless time before. " I don't remember any of that!" I yelled at him. "Of course you don't! Hahahaha! Isn't it wonderful!" Ugly said. "One of the greatest warriors ever! And he doesn't even remember his past!" He walked away laughing. As I struggled, I began to make out the people around me. I saw Vayle just in front of my cell, also chained but in a different manner. The others were also confined in their own unique ways. Ryan was chained by roots so couldn't break them (TREEHUGGER!) Elesis was trapped fighting an endless horde of monsters in her huge cell. Arme's magical items were far from reach and she bound by steel. Ronan was trapped in a dark space. Lire was underwater with only her head above water. Seighart was still unconscious but I think he was charmed to be so.

Then the door flew open while a gruff voice said "Hey wait you can't go in– aaaarrrrgggghhhhhh!(pronounced aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!)" Leon and the others ran in and destroyed the cells, freeing everyone. I heard Scarlet tell Elesis that Ace and Torn was outside keeping Ugly busy. When we got out we saw a beat up Ace thrown to the wall behind us while Ugly was carrying a limp Torn. "They were powerful opponents but compared to you Lionstrife they were nothing but a warm-up. A difficult warm-up maybe but a warm-up nonetheless." I felt something powerful rise up within me as Ugly smiled. "Hey ugly! Don't smile! You look uglier smiling." Elesis taunted. "Foolish mortal. I am Discord! Since I've been here I've met some allies who have a score to settle with you." Discord gestured. Two figures rose from the shadows. "Ashtaroth! Thanatos!" Ronan exclaimed. Ashtaroth shot a beam of pure energy at him. Before, he could deflect it but now it literally blew Ronan away. "They assisted me with fighting your friends over there, I must admit, your allies were worthy opponents but against us they didn't stand a chance!" Discord said before laughing. "But that was nothing compared to the good ol' days, eh Lionstrife?" "What does he mean?" Lire asked me. "What I mean is, your friend there was the leader of the DISSIDIA Faction. An organization determined to save the world from me!" Discord answered. "And they did, but at a terrible price. They were nearly wiped out, the survivors being Nightstalker and Lionstrife here. And their leader along with any survivor, lost their memories and true power! Too bad! I have come to take my revenge."

I attacked Discord, Ashtaroth and Thanatos stepped in but he simply gestured for them to move. He blocked my sword and sent a wave of energy that sent me flying. When I landed they were all already engaged in combat. Ronan, Lass, Ryan, Shamrock, Seighart and Torn were fighting Ashtaroth while the rest besides Leon and Raven were fighting Thanatos. Raven and Leon came with us in fighting Discord. "No way. You guys aren't involved in this." I told them. "Like it or not we're coming with you." Raven replied. Sometimes that girl can be a real baby. Then Discord attacked us suddenly. We all dodged but Leon went straight for him. After kicking Discord in the face with what looked like enough power to break through diamonds, he said "Ya know? You're really rude." Kick again. "Couldn't you see we were talking?" This time the entire castle shook from the force of the blow. "Ha! You might actually be a challenge foolish mortal." Then Discord swung a huge flaming sword towards Leon when a barrier blocked the attack. I looked behind me and saw Raven struggling against the air. Then it hit me. She was blocking the attack _with_ the air. Then I summoned dozens of ethereal swords and swung them at Discord. For the first time, he actually showed any sign of doubt. When a sword was about to hit him, he jumped a little too far back and bumped into more swords. He was groaning in pain and agony when I realized, he was weak against spiritual objects. Before Discord could react, I quickly sent all of the ethereal swords towards him like a wall of spirit death weapons. All attacks hit him squarely all over his body. Then I got a glimpse of the others. Ace and Torn were back on their feet and fighting. The others were doing great with their battles but I couldn't say the same for us. Discord was back and was angrier than ever. The others finished their battles and came to our aid. Discord sent a bolt of pure power and energy at the others but Ronan jumped and blocked the attack with himself. There wasn't much left of him after that. His only remains were the Tyrfing and the glove.

Elesis looked at Discord with eyes full of hate and sadness. She jumped into the air along with all the flames in the castle and said "Fire Sa-" She was struck down while in the air by multiple spikes from underneath the earth. "That's two down, only one two three… aw who cares." Discord said as he shot the others with more bolts. Seighart leaped to protect Arme who was wide-eyed with shock and fear. All the bolts hit him sending both him and Arme crashing through a wall and down the cliffs. Lass rushed to save them but was too late. They had plummeted into the dark void below the castle. Lass attacked Discord relentlessly after what he had done. Then Lass scored a direct hit… at Lire. Lass' face was splattered with blood, _Lire's _blood. Discord merely smiled as Lire fell. Lass was in shock after losing Arme and attacking Lire. I glared at Discord and said "For all your sins, YOU SHALL PAY!" I charged. After exchanging and dodging blows, I saw one spike about to hit me and I was in no position to dodge. I was pushed out of the way by Lass. "I'm tired of not being able to-to save anyone." Lass said before he hung limp. Then Something strange happened to Torn. Instead of his usual calm demeanor, he was like in a stage of madness. He attacked and clawed at Discord while the others were helping behind the scenes.

Then Discord swung an arm at Scarlet. Both Shamrock and Sapphire stood in front of her, but even their defenses we penetrated. They sent into the void along with Fortissimo who desperately tried to sustain the weight of three people but to no avail. Zero slashed Discord's legs then Ashtaroth blasted him with magic. (Yes. Ashtaroth and Thanatos were recovering while they were fighting.) Zero was nowhere to be seen. Ace and Torn were sucked into the black orb Thanatos generated. Jin and Amy kept on attacking but even they needed a rest. Their movements were slowing down. At last, they were slow enough to be caught. They were tossed of the edge, yet another companion lost to the void.

What was happening was making me remember something. I got blurry images of some people who I think I should know and some scenes of them plummeting into the void as well. I shivered when I realized. "You're doing exactly what happened the last battle." Discord simply smiled and said "Ah! So you finally got your memories back." Now to take on a journey through time….

**To be continued…**

**Immediately.**

He put me, Vayle, Raven and Leon in an orb. Mari tried to stop him but was buried under rocks by Ashtaroth and Thanatos. Discord opened a portal and flew into it taking us along with him. At the walls of the portal, I could see images and scenes of various memories. The I saw one I recognized. Me being torn apart by magic. Now I understood clearly, why he knew everything about me. He was me. Discord must've read my mind or something because he smiled and said "Yes. I am a being of pure darkness and chaos, and you, Lionstrife, is my exact opposite. We were once part of the same being so we were destined to fight time and time again until we both die. For eons we have clashed countless times, each time losing one valuable comrade after another. And now the cycle shall be broken!"

**Okay now this is the real To be continued….**

**Me: So readers how'd you like it. Pls. review and forgive my long period of not updating.**


End file.
